1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely piloted vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to fiber optic guided remotely piloted vehicles.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television (TV) and infrared (IR) fiber optic guided missiles are well known in the art. TV guided missiles utilize a close circuit camera, mounted in the missile, to send encoded video signals to an image processor or a television display, mounted typically at or in a launch vehicle. IR guided missiles utilize an infrared detector to send infrared signals to an IR image processor or a display at a base or launch station. In either technology, the fiber optic link has been found to afford a significant system performance improvement via the provision of a secure, low noise data channel between the missile and a launcher.
However, it is well known in the art that the capability of TV and IR guided missiles may be severely limited under some adverse weather conditions. For example, smoke, haze and darkness can limit the visibility and hence performance of TV guided missiles. Thus, there is a general need in the art for a guided missile technology and system that incorporates the advantages of high resolution adverse weather guidance together with the fiber optic communications link.
One such well known technology is radar. Unfortunately, the cost associated with the implementation of high resolution radar technology in a fiber optic guided missile has heretofore been viewed as too high to make this approach feasible. There is therefore an unresolved need in the art for an inexpensive fiber optic radar guided missile.